


Dread It, Run From It

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Infinity (Marvel), Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm too hype for infinity war so here's a collection of one shots based on scenes from the trailer that you never knew you wanted/definitely didn't ask for





	Dread It, Run From It

Thor took much longer than he should have to stare accusingly at Loki. At first, he believed that the large Chitauri-like spaceship was descending upon Earth, but it quickly became clear that it was approaching _them._

 

"Loki," said Thor hoarsely. "Tell me you didn't take it."

 

Loki arranged his features into a look of polite befuddlement that Thor instantly recognized as artificial. "I don't know what you're referring to, brother."

 

Thor scowled. "You know perfectly well what I mean. _Did you take it_?"

 

"Not even Ragnarok could destroy an infinity stone," Loki said softly.

 

Thor grabbed Loki by his shoulders, shaking him in frustration. "So you brought it _here?_ Knowing what pursues it?"

 

"Where else could I have taken it? Would you rather have left it to fall into _his_ hands?"

 

Thor released Loki in disgust. He'd barely snapped at the nearest Asgardian to ready the ship's defenses when they were rocked with a terrible jolt. Alarms began to sound as most of the occupants of the ship were thrown to the ground. Thor managed to keep his feet and moved to the control panel of the ship where Bruce Banner, also still standing, was looking at the display in consternation. "We're being boarded," he said faintly.

 

Thor noticed beads of perspiration on Banner's forehead. The man’s breathing was unsteady. "Banner," said Thor in his best attempt at a calming tone. "Relax.”

 

Banner shrugged him off impatiently. "Do you recognize the ship?"

 

Thor shook his head as Loki joined them at the control panel. "No, but I have a good guess who it belongs to. I just hope that I'm wrong."

 

Suddenly, the reinforced steel sealing their ship’s entrance crumpled like tin as Thor watched in horror.  At the sight of the barrier collapsing, Loki immediately hit Banner over the head with as much force as he could muster. Banner stumbled forward, hand over his scalp. "What the _hell?!"_

 

 _"_ Transform!" yelled Loki, raising his arm for another strike.

 

Thor caught his brother's arm. "You idiot! He can't transform here; he'll destroy the entire ship!"

 

"Not as quickly as Thanos will!" argued Loki.

 

Thor stared at his brother as comprehension dawned on him. Never in his wildest speculations had he imagined that Thanos would come _himself._ Yet, out of the corner of his eye he saw the Titan striding imperiously onto their ship accompanied by two Chitauri guards. Several of the Asgardians screamed.

 

Banner groaned. Thor looked up at Thanos, who made his way across the room towards them, ignoring the panicked scattering of the other Asgardians. Thanos looked down at Loki in disdain. "Consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you on the spot," Thanos spat. "Your incompetence cost me a large portion of my Chitauri army… not to mention something even more valuable.” He flexed his hand and Thor noticed that he was wearing a large golden gauntlet. He felt a chill as he spotted six indentations along the knuckles.

 

Thanos continued to address Loki, his voice cold and almost bored. “I know that you have it,” he said quietly. “Give it to me and I will allow you and the remains of your people to live.”

 

Thick silence descended as everyone stared at Loki. Thor felt as if he were having some sort of out of body experience. He wanted to say something, to do something, but he was immobile.

 

Loki made a poor attempt at a smile and gave a stiff inclination of his head that might have been mistaken for a bow. “Thanos,” he said. “I’m afraid that the tesseract has been destroyed. Word might not have reached you of Ragnarok, but—“

 

“Do you take me for a fool?” asked Thanos.

 

Loki swallowed hard but didn’t respond. Thanos smirked. “Very well, then,” he said. Reaching out his hand, he pulled the nearest Asgardian to him with telekinetic force, wrapping his hand around the man’s throat. “What about now?” asked Thanos.

 

Loki made a strangled noise. Thanos broke the man’s neck immediately, dropping his corpse to the ground in front of Loki. Valkyrie ran forward only to be repelled back by a bolt of cosmic energy, thrown into the wall of the ship where she collapsed unmoving.

 

Thor cried out in rage, and was rushing at Thanos when he became aware that Banner was in acute distress. He had his head in his hands and was curled up on the floor. Distracted momentarily from Thanos, Thor knelt beside Banner. “No, no, no, Banner, no. Stay calm. Stay—“

 

Thor was interrupted by a crushing force around his windpipe. He struggled against the hand that held him, kicking his feet pointlessly as he was lifted off the ground. For all of his considerable strength, he was no match against Thanos’s grip. Loki watched in horror, and Thor saw him start to tremble.

 

“I will crush him,” Thanos boomed. “Don’t test me, Loki. You know that I will.”

 

“He is nothing to me,” insisted Loki, but the waver in his voice belied his words.

 

Thanos smirked. “The tesseract,” he insisted. “ _Now_. Or I will kill every Asgardian on this ship starting with your brother.”

 

Thor saw the broken body of his fellow Asgardian on the floor of the ship. The other Asgardians huddled against the walls, looking up at their ruler in terror. Thor felt a wave of shame building in him, watching as his people oscillated on the brink of a terrible fate that he was powerless to stop…

 

Through the haze of Thanos’s grip around his throat, Thor saw Loki produce the tesseract. His face was drawn in pain as he held it forward like an offering. Thor attempted to struggle, choking out “N-no, Loki—“

 

Thanos reached out for the tesseract, snatching it from Loki’s hand. He released Thor from his grip and he crashed to the floor gasping for air. “Kill them all,” said Thanos carelessly to the Chitauri guards, turning to move back to his ship.

 

The Chitauri had raised their weapons and turned them on the Asgardians when Banner transformed.

 

“No!” cried Thor.

 

Thanos stopped in his tracks, turning back to watch as Banner became the Hulk and grabbed both Chitauri in his hands, easily crushing them and their weapons. Thor watched nervously as the Hulk continued to rampage, attempting to grab Thanos.

 

What happened next shook Thor to his very core. Grabbing the tessearct, Thanos materialized with the Hulk outside of the ship, both of them floating in the vacuum of space just outside the window. Thor stared in disbelief as the Hulk struggled pointlessly toward Thanos in the absence of gravity. Thanos turned calmly towards the Hulk, putting out his hands, and hit him with a blast of cosmic energy so powerful that the Hulk went careening down towards Earth with impossible speed.

 

Thor didn’t know what the Hulk was capable of, but he wasn’t sure how Banner could have possibly survived this one. As quickly as he’d arrived, Thanos disappeared, taking the Tesseract with him.

 

***

 

Banner woke with the all too familiar feeling of disorientation that accompanied his transformation from the Hulk. He found himself lying on his back in the rubble of what seemed to have once been a building. Groaning, he struggled to sit up beneath the weight of beams and plaster and, failing, let himself fall onto his back again.

 

Looking up at the sky, he noticed that he wasn’t alone. Two strange men were looking down at him, one with a strange cloak and the other with unidentifiable energy surrounding his hands.

 

“A little help, maybe?” Banner called up.


End file.
